


Data Collection

by lulebell



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a sudden feeling that she was about to become the subject of a peer review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to the lovely serenitymeimei.

She stepped into their shared home to find him there as expected, surrounded by paper covered with data. Joan was about to say something to him when he turned to face her and she had a sudden feeling that she was about to become the subject of a peer review.

It was the look in his eyes: dark and serious, that locked her in a stare and transfixed her gaze with his words. Deduction and a conclusion, he pegged her as having serious control issues. There was nothing she disliked more than being pegged.

A proposal for an experiment: she held his stare and returned one that was even harder than his own. She blinked and he moved, shoving her roughly against the nearest wall. His lips crashed on hers and he held her hands up above her head. She didn't fight him and when her pants fell from her hips; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he found his way inside her.

She opened her eyes between moans to find him staring at her intensely. He looked as if he had already decided that he loves her like this: writhing beneath him and trying to suppress a scream. But even like this he knows, he knows that she still can't let go. He leaned into her body, squeezed her tightly and scraped his lower lip against the skin by her ear.

"Come Watson," he commanded softly and she did, hard.

Her lips parted and she let out a harsh wail and with it, all of the fear and anxiety she'd been holding on to. He pulled out of her, released her hands and she was about to slump down to the floor when he caught her by the waist and hoisted her back to her feet. 

Before she could catch her breath, he was already walking away from her, clothes forgotten on the hallway floor. 

"Hurry up, Watson! I need you to fill out the questionnaire I've arranged. It'll help me qualify the data until our next round of experiments!"

She wanted to object to his methods, but instead, she followed him into the parlour, readjusting her clothes along the way.


End file.
